


Flowers for My Honey

by sadlygrove



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/pseuds/sadlygrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera is expecting a package, but not this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for My Honey

  


The 10th Vongola had sent his Right to the Bovino estate to help (read: make sure they didn't fuck up) their latest scientific project. A package had arrived for the man one day at the estate--the laboratory to be exact--and a few Bovino scientists had taken it to Gokudera's office, gathering around. They were expecting a new machinery part, one the Vongola Tenth had obtained through months of careful negotiations and buy-offs and askings of favors and lunches with men who talked of horse racing like it was actually interesting. Gokudera frowned, though, as he took a knife to the box; it felt awfully light for a hunk of metal. He opened the lid; it smelled like--"Flowers?" one of the Bovino scientists asked, peering into the box.

They all stared at Gokudera.

Gokudera stared at the bouquet and its bright yellow bow.

A minute passed. Gokudera's face had turned an awful shade of red. "Out. Everyone out."

The scientists glanced at one another before bolting for the door.

  
"Hello?"

"I'm going to kill you when I get back to Japan, you fucking faggot."

"Haha!"

Yamamoto's laugh sounded no quieter over the phone; Gokudera winced and pulled the earpiece away. "I'm serious; you're dead."

"Aww, why?"

"You told me you were mailing the machine," Gokudera seethed.

"I did, but it'll take at least... two more days to get there. How do they look?"

The man glanced at the bouquet sitting on his desk. They were tiger lilies, bright orange with deep green leaves the color of emeralds. "They look like fucking flowers."

"Did you read the card?"

"Yes." A snort. "Did you write that poem yourself, queer?"

"Nah, they had a database on the website that you could choose from."

"And you picked the cheesiest one you could find, yes?"

"Yes."

"Of course," Gokudera grumbled. He put his feet up on the desk by the bouquet, leaning back in his plush chair. "They'll look lovely sticking out of a graduated cylinder."

"Eh? They didn't come with a vase?"

"No."

"Really? I paid for one on the website, I thought..."

Gokudera pulled the box over, a piece of cardboard shifting to reveal a simple glass vase. "I don't see one."

"Hmm... Oh well, I guess you'll just have to make due then, haha."

Gokudera had promised the Bovino boss that he wouldn't smoke in the office. It was proving to be a noble sacrifice. "Dumbass," he muttered, chewing on his thumbnail. He had told Yamamoto again and again that flowers were a waste of money. Damn things died in four days and then you threw them away. At least you could eat chocolate, dammit.

Yamamoto jolted him out of his thoughts; "Anyway, happy anniversary."

Shit.

Gokudera threw open the desk drawer, yanking out the little calendar covered in cartoon cows.

Shit _fuck._

"Yeah, happy..." Gokudera mumbled, resisting the urge to throw the calendar at a window. "Um, let's... go get dinner when I get back next week. At"--and he could not believe he was saying this--"that sushi kaiten place you like."

"Really?" The Rain Guardian sounded like a damned kid going out for ice cream.

"Yeah, we'll do it. I gotta go; I don't like leaving those scientists alone for too long. Someone's bound to get an eye poked out."

"Haha, okay. It's late here, I might try to call you when it's morning. Sushi kaiten--you promised!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Goodnight."

"Talk to you later, Hayato." Click.

Gokudera set the phone back in its cradle, staring at the flowers on his desk, realizing hadn't even said _thank you_ for them.  



End file.
